The Abandoned U/A Request From Philip
is the forty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'U' arc, U'' standing for Utopia (Dopant) and Union. Synopsis Philip chooses to ask Shotaro to help him find Wakana, who is being held by Kazu for Foundation X's own plans, so he could see her one last time. Plot After the destruction of the Sonozaki mansion, Shotaro and Akiko present Philip with Mick, who they have found to cheer him up. However, Philip reveals that Wakana is still alive due to the link they made and asks Shotaro to help him find her no matter what happens. While this occurs, the leader of Foundation X, Neon Ulsland, presents the Charming Raven pharmaceutical factory to Jun Kazu to serve as their own Gaia Memory factory as the Museum's funding has been severed in favor of a new project. Kazu reveals that the Museum still has use for them as he reveals that Wakana has been salvaged to complete the Gaia Impact after her body fused with the ClayDoll Memory, and he has someone planned to take over organization. Elsewhere, Shotaro has had Watcherman find Saeko, the person he believes has taken Wakana. They and Ryu find her at the local race track on her motorcycle, only to find Saeko is surprised to hear her sister is still alive. Suddenly, Kazu appears to escort Saeko, introducting himself and revealing that Foundation X has been behind the Museum all along and now is heading the Gaia Impact project. Philip demands that he free Wakana, but Kazu refuses and shows that he has a Gold Memory as he uses it to become the Utopia Dopant. Everyone is lifted into the air until the transformation completes and Ryu transforms into Kamen Rider Accel to fight him. Shotaro prepares to transform, but Philip tells him that they should hold off until they have the chance to save Wakana, as the next time they become Kamen Rider Double, Philip will disappear forever. Accel is easily defeated by the Utopia Dopant's reality altering powers as he takes Saeko with him to the Foundation X headquarters, with Saeko telling Philip that their father must be crying in his grave. As Saeko is introduced to Ulsland, she learns that the Foundation plans to digitize Wakana into data and beam her into the Foundation's satellites to eliminate all humans on Earth who are not highly compatible with Gaia Memories. As Ulsland leaves to another appointment, Kazu gives Saeko the Taboo Memory. Back at the detective agency, thanks to Saeko giving him the clue in saying "'grave'", Philip deduces that Wakana is being held at Foundation X's Charmin'g Rave'n facility. Shotaro asks Philip if he is right about him disappearing, and Philip concurs; as he has died already and was recreated in a data-based body. But as he was fused with Wakana previously, his body has become unstable to the point that if he become Double, again, he will become one with the Earth and disappear forever. Refusing to accept it, Shotaro runs off to find Shroud for a way to save Philip so he can honor the promise he made to Sokichi Narumi. However, Shroud reveals that she was Sokichi's final client in the job that killed him and that Philip is more than just data now. She asks an irrate Shotaro to make sure Philip's final moments are peaceful with a smile on his face. When Shotaro returns to the agency, finding Jinno, Makura, and the Futo Irregulars there as Akiko gathered them for a surprise farewell party for Philip who they have been told is going to school overseas. Philip thanks them all for being his friends while he was in Futo, and gives everyone a gift. Akiko tells Shotaro that they will save Wakana tomorrow, letting Philip say his goodbyes tonight. As Shotaro ruminates on what is soon to come, Philip gives him a gift and tells Shotaro that he can open it later. The next day, Shotaro, Philip, Ryu, and Akiko infiltrate the Charming Raven facilities. As Ryu transforms into Accel to hold off several Masquerade Dopants guarding the facility, Shotaro, Philip, and Akiko find Wakana. Philip tries to rouse her, but notices a strange monitoring device on her forehead. Kazu arrives and reveals that it is a device to monitor Wakana's power as ClayDoll Xtreme. After Philip guesses his intent, Kazu transforms into the Utopia Dopant with Shotaro hesitating to become Double as the Dopant spirits Wakana away. However Accel arrives to fight him, still no match for the Utopia Dopant as Accel Trial while the villain cancels his transformation and revealing the Utopia Memory's powers are based on granting its user's wishes before forcing Ryu out of Rider form in flames. Infuriated, Shotaro attacks the Utopia Dopant head on, and is severely harmed in the process as Philip screams to stop. Kazu discovers that Wakana's power rises the more upset Philip becomes as he decides that he should kill Shotaro in front of Philip in order for the Gaia Impact to proceed. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Accel, Trial *'Forms:' **Accel, Trial Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : Notes as seen on Neon Ulsland's tablet as a potential investment.]] *In 22:00 the belt comes off from the fight, props error. * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 26, . *'Viewership': 7.5% *The U ''stands for Utopia (Dopant) and Union. *At one point when they show the scene concerning Neon's plans regarding Foundation X, you will see that they've moved on from Gaia Memories and NEVER to researching Core Medals, the items of the next series. **Though Foundation X would not make an appearance in ''OOO, it is revealed in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max that they did indeed make fruitful research into the O Medals. *Shotaro and Philip do not transform into Double in this episode since they should hold off until they have the chance to save Wakana or else Philip will disappear forever. *Final appearance of Accel's Trial form. *As of this episode, Mick has become a member of the Narumi Detective Agency. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Who the K Needs/The Devil's Tail, Who the K Needs/The Last Supper, The Abandoned U/A Request From Philip, The Abandoned U/Eternal Partners and Goodbye to the E/A Bouquet of Justice to This City. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢残されたＵ／フィリップからの依頼｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢残されたＵ／フィリップからの依頼｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes